


I Love You Both

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [146]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Bedrooms, Beds, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Human Stiles Stilinski, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Daniel Whittemore-Stilinski, Mentioned Original Characters - Freeform, Parenthood, Questions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, So Married, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After meeting Anne, the owner of the model agency, Stiles and Jackson have a conversation about it.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #395: Curriculum, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #398: Dismissal, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #399: Judge





	I Love You Both

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you think.
> 
> This chapter is not betaed. You can point out any mistake.
> 
> I did not have in mind to write anything about "meeting Anne" but after the last chapter I felt that some people wanted to know what happened with that... so this is for those people.

“You have to admit it. It went much better than you expected,” Jackson says, turning off the bathroom’s light before walking towards the bed, wearing just his pajama bottoms.

“Me?” Stiles snorts, “Are you serious?” Stiles shakes his head. “You’re the one who thought this was most probably a bad idea.” And it would be fair to say that their visit to Anne’s new model agency exceeded their expectations.

“I didn’t say that… exactly.” Jackson grabs his glasses before sitting at the head of the bed, resting his back on two comfortable pillows.

“We both know what you said… hell, everybody in this family knows what you said… so, whatever…” Stiles shrugs. If Jackson won’t admit what he said, then, he’s not gonna argue about it.

“I said I had some reservations about it, but you did too, so don’t make it seem like if it was just _my_ thing because it wasn’t. But I was keeping my mind open until we met this Anne, so I never said, ‘this is a horrible idea’ or something like that,” Jackson says, grabbing his iPad from the night table. “And you know, when Daniel is right, he’s right. We have to give it to him… This woman is the real deal. Her curriculum is amazing and if he’s good at this thing and it works out, he can actually make some money out of it.”

“I agree that she has a good career and all that… but she got to you the moment she said: ‘Oh, I can see where those cheeks and those gorgeous blue eyes come from’,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes.

“That’s _so not true_ ,” Jackson leaves the iPad on the bed.

“Oh, but it is… you fucking loved it… which, I mean, I totally get it… it is the fucking truth after all,” Stiles says, sitting on his side of the bed.

“Am I supposed to dislike that she gave me a compliment?” Jackson frowns. “Because that doesn’t make any fucking sense. So, yeah, what are you saying?”

“I’m…” Stiles tries to find the words. “Maybe… Maybe I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“It pisses you off,” Jackson says matter-of-factly. “That she assumed I was the donor. After all this time, it still pisses you off.”

“I…" Stiles closes his eyes briefly. "Okay, I don’t know,” Stiles rests his head on the pillows and closes his eyes. He wants to say that Jackson is wrong but he’s not sure that he really is. “I don’t give a shit that he looks so much like you. I absolutely, positively, definitively, love it. I have since my father showed me that picture at the hospital—He’s fucking perfect the way he is, and he’s having this job opportunity because of that—”

“But?” Because there is a ‘but’ in that train of thought, Jackson can feel it coming.

“But… I’m not sure there’s a ‘but’...” Stiles says.

“Oh yes…” Jackson nods. “I’m pretty sure there is one.”

Stiles licks his lips. 

“Okay. Fine.” Stiles sighs. “But… but I don’t know,” Stiles shrugs, shaking his head. “God, I don’t make any sense.”

“You’re right. You really don’t. Why don't we dismiss this senseless conversation as late-night nonsensical tired Stilinski foolishness, okay?” Jackson shakes his head. A part of him wants to forget about it but the fact that they don’t talk about it doesn’t make what he said any less true. What happened today doesn’t happen often but the way Stiles feels when it does happen, it’s not going to change and they both know it even if Stiles may not want to admit it. 

“I’m tired, yes, but it wasn’t that foolish. Not entirely, at least.”

“No. It really was _entirely... completely… absolutely_ foolish… because, shit…” Jackson snorts, shaking his head. “He’s not gonna do this because of _me_.” Jackson leaves the iPad back on the night table and looks at Stiles. “There’s a lot of you in him too. She said that the camera _loves his smile_ … that it was ‘contagious’, she said… that he’s got _a lot of charisma_... that he’s _funny_ and that he has an _adorable side_ that is great for commercials… Who do you think he got all that from?” Jackson opens his arms wide. “Because I’m not the funny or adorable one in this marriage… and I’ve never had that cute smile. Not to mention that he’s already taller than I am…”

“I appreciate it… but I don’t really need you to tell me our son’s best qualities. I know the kid.” 

“No, you’re wrong. And when you’re wrong, you’re wrong,” Jackson shrugs. “Just accept it.”

Stiles bites his lip. Maybe he actually needed to hear it. Maybe Jackson knows him too fucking well by now. 

No, not maybe. Jackson does know him utterly well.

“Okay, fine." Stiles raises both hands in defeat. "But if I accept that, you must accept that you’re wrong too.”

“Am I?” Jackson raises his eyebrows confused.

“Yeah, you have a beautiful smile... plus, you can be really fucking adorable when you want to be… That’s why I love you.” Stiles smiles.

Jackson snorts. “Here I thought it was my asshole side that turned you on,” Jackson says as he straddles his husband, leaving his hands on Stiles's shoulders.

“That too,” Stiles grasps Jackson’s hips with both hands, “I love you both.”

Jackson smiles. “We love you too.”

Stiles finds Jackson's neck, reaching out to kiss him.

“You know,” Jackson says when their lips break contact, “we’d be delighted and absolutely in no place to judge you if you wanted to show us how much you love us right now…”

“Yeah? Are you sure? ‘Cause I’d swear you said that you were _really tired_ and you couldn’t _wait to get some sleep _?” Stiles raises his eyebrows, smiling.__

Jackson licks his lips. 

“Shut up.” Jackson smiles, kissing Stiles again. A much longer kiss, this time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read/use this or not... Why not share it if I can help anybody, right? I love feedback and I read these 2 great posts on Tumblr and I think they can be useful and informative for some readers who may not think about this or don't know what to say. I think that if it's useful for just one person, it's worth sharing it.
> 
> [Golden Rules for Fanfiction Readers:](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/164575784892/golden-rules-for-fanfiction-readers)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/WBRmrCX)
> 
> [How to comment/praise writers and influence fics: (I'm gonna copy just the second part about feedback/AO3)](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/160890470166/how-to-praise-writers-and-influence-fics)  
>    
> [](https://ibb.co/xFSQBTT)  
> [](https://ibb.co/c6nh8d1)
> 
> In case you don't know, I have other stackson stories that you might find interesting:
> 
> * [What If It's you?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351) (Human AU / Crossover with "Spooks | MI-5" )  
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817) (Alpha/Omega AU)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194) (Human AU in space)  
> * [Hollywood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172435) (Human AU in 1950)  
> * [The Chemicals Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439111) (Human AU) 
> 
> This will be cross-posted on [my Tumblr ](https://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/189828041828/so-damn-blue-stilesjackson-1168-words).


End file.
